Staring at the Stars
by Christina Chameleon Goode
Summary: Short fluffy three shot! Staring at the Stars, A Starless Night, and Hope of the Sun! Rated T because I'm paranoid! Please read and I hope you like it! Zach leaves on a mission, and now cammie and zach are connected by the stars! Summary sucks, but it's worth reading!
1. Staring at the Stars

**Staring at the Stars**

_"Everynight I pray, I'll have you here someday.I'll count the stars tonight, and hope with all my might;That when I close my eyes, you'll be right by my side." _

_-Unknown_

I pulled my grey cardigan tightly around me as a gust of fall air blew. It was the perfect cloudless night with the moon shining brightly above. Yet, there I was standing on the curve, watching Zach lift his suitcase into the taxi. I couldn't bear to take him to the airport myself. If I did, I would never let him go.

The slam of the trunk came all too soon, and he made his way towards me, to say his final goodbyes.

"I have to go now," He said gently

I nodded, avoiding his gaze, "I know."

"I'm going to be fine, you don't have to worry." He played with the ends of my hair.

"I know," I said again, because there was nothing else I was strong enough to say.

"Cammie," He said desperately, lifting my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

" I _will _come back." He kissed me lightly, "I love you."

Those three words, simple and short, were all it took to break whatever strength I had left. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I hugged him tightly. I buried my face into his chest, taking in his scent, trying to burn it into my memory. I listened to the comforting beat of his heart, hoping that it wouldn't be the last time I felt his touch; that it wasn't the last time I felt him live.

Reluctantly, I pulled away, pushing away the tears. Zach traced his thumbs under my eyes, trying to erase the sadness from my face.

"Zach..." I stuttered, "What if... What if you-" He cut me off.

"I'll be back Cammie. Don't even go there." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I know," I sighed, "I'm just going to miss you." I felt pathetic and weak, a feeling I'm not always used to.

He smiled at me sadly,"I'm going to miss you too." He took my hand, "Here, Look up"

I looked at him confused, but did anyways. The night sky was beautiful. Stars scattered across the sky, forming intricate designs and patterns.

"Every time you miss me, and every time I miss you, we'll just look up at the sky, knowing that we're both staring at the same stars."

I smiled genuinely at him, "You sure are a hopeless romantic, aren't you Zachary Goode?"

He chuckled, "I try"

We stood in silence for a couple more minutes, getting lost in the wonders of the night. Then the taxi driver beeped impatiently, bringing us back to reality.

I turned frantically towards Zach, who somehow seemed to have it all together. He hugged me tightly and pressed his lips against mine. It was deep and passionate and sent chills through my body. I tried to savor every second of it, willing myself to never forget this moment. It ended all too quickly as we pulled away.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too." And with that, he turned and disappeared into the taxi, driving off into the night.

I stood there for a couple more minutes, staring at the stars, and praying to whatever higher power out there, that Zach would come back to me. I prayed that my boyfriend would return, and we could expand our relationship passed the horizons and into the unknown future. We're supposed to walk through life blindfolded together. Then, with that in mind, I stood out there worrying, something I had forbid my mind to do up until that moment. I needed him at my side, to know he was ok. For now, we were bound by the lights of the night sky.

**Hey there to whoever read my story! This is a one-shot, but it is also a possible two shot and maybe three shot. It depends on how the story goes IF you guys want me to continue! For those of you who know my story, "What I Would do for You" I am so sorry that it's taking me forever to update! But this is my thanksgiving present to all of you out there! And if you live in a different country and its not thanksgiving… well I hope you enjoyed! Pleaseeee leave me a review on how you thought it was! I can take criticism! SO please give me some that can help me get better! Also, please tell me if you think I should continue! Because I have an idea in mind! Thanks for reading!**

** -Christina **


	2. A Starless Night

**A Starless Night**

"_Distance between two hearts isn't an obstacle...rather a beautiful reminder of just how strong true love can be."_

_ -Unknown_

When you love someone, truly love someone, there's this undeniable bond between you that stays until the day you die. When that bond breaks, you can feel the pain from miles away. You get this horrible feeling in the pit of your stomach that you try to shoo away. You tell yourself that it's not there, that your mind is imagining what you never want to know. You could be sitting at the movies with your best friends, and then, out of nowhere, tears arise to your eyes. You can't explain it, but there's this unmistakable feeling that something has gone wrong. You try to push it aside, and focus on anything else, but trying to ignore is like trying to forget your name. It's impossible. That's why, when I sat there, watching a comedy with Bex and Macey, I faked the laughs and cried tears of sadness, masking them as tears of happiness. I knew something went inevitably wrong, but I couldn't accept it, I refused to. I tried to consume my mind with the jokes and drama of the main characters, but still lingering in the back of my mind was the feeling I couldn't ignore: the feeling of a broken bond.

An hour later, the movie ended, and I stood clumsily to my feet. I could hear Bex and Macey talking about what we just watched, chuckling about their favorite parts. All I could do was smile along as I tried to not trip going down the theater stairs. Finally, the crowd dispersed into the light of the lobby, and my friends could see my face with more clarity. They asked me if I was okay, if something was wrong. I shook my head meekly, muttering about needing to get some air after feeling claustrophobic in an overcrowded room. They hesitantly bought my lie, and made their separate way to the bathroom, telling me they'd meet me at the car. As soon as they disappeared from sight, I let out a sigh of worrying, and made my way to the exit. Closing my eyes, I stepped outside and leaned against the nearest wall. I took in deep breaths, trying to convince myself that I was overreacting, that I would open my eyes and laugh at how ridiculous I was being. I convinced myself to hope, and that's why I dared my eyes to open and look at the stars in the sky. Then as quick as I opened them, the regret and pain began to fill my body. The overwhelming sensation of the broken bond proved to be true. I knew it was, as I stared into the starless night, finally admitting that Zach wasn't staring along.

**So it was short, I know, usually I do longer one shots, but I decided to split this one into three parts: Staring at the Stars, A Starless Night, and The Hope of the Sun. That's right, I already named the next part, which means, I already have an idea of how to write it! I don't know when I can, but to be honest, if I get enough reviews, I might be able to get it up by tonight! Otherwise I won't have any motivation and I probably will get it up by Sunday or next Saturday. Procrastination is inevitable, but I found that reviews motivate me to not procrastinate, so please review! Thanks for reading!**

** -Christina **

**P.s. I know this part was pretty sad, but there's still another part left! So just keep that in mind! I don't like sad endings either and I wouldn't do that to you guys!**


	3. Hope of the Sun

**Hope of the Sun**

"_Limitless undying love which shines around me like a million suns it calls me on and on across the universe." _

_ -John Lennon_

Every day has slowly dragged on since that night. That dreaded feeling failed to fade away. It's been a week, and the looming rain clouds have muffled all the lights in the sky. There hasn't been one clear night or sunny day, but I haven't given up. Everyday, I wake up with hope, yet everyday I wake up disappointed, my hope weakens, and I can gradually feel it start to diminish. This morning was no different from the others. I was awaken by the steady beat of the rain pounding on the roof. I forced myself out of bed, trying to ignore the numbness in my heart. I walked into the living room, where Bex was already awake, watching James Bond.

When she saw me, she paused the movie. "How'd you sleep?"

"Okay," I lied, then changed the subject, "What time did you go to sleep last night?"

"What makes you think I went to sleep at all?" She asked mischievously, but behind her facade, I could see pain in her eyes. I realized that I wasn't the only one who couldn't rest with the circumstances. After all, Zach was like a brother to her, the one she never really had.

My voice softened, "Did you see the forecast for today?"

She frowned, "It's supposed to be like yesterday I think" Then she added, "But the news castors can be wrong sometimes."

I gave her a small smile, "You're right. Maybe today's the day."

She sighed, and ran her hands through her dark hair, "We should do something today. We need a distraction."

I hesitated, "What would we do?"

She thought for a second, then her eyes lit up, "Why don't we give an old friend a visit?"

I grinned, already knowing whom she meant, "Let's go"

xxxxTime Skipxxxx

We drove for three hours straight along the countryside. I stared out into the endless fields of no-longer-summer crops. The rain assaulted the car, making it hard to see passed five feet. Eventually, we entered the familiar woods and narrow path. Finally, the roof of the cabin came into sight and the car came to a rolling stop.

Carefully, we stepped out of the car onto the muddy ground, the trees giving us protection from the rain. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of his cabin, millions of memories running through my mind. I looked over at Bex, who smiled at me, and then we cautiously made our way to the camera-guarded door.

I brought my hand up to knock on the oak door, but before it even came in contact, it opened, revealing Joe Solomon. He grinned and stepped aside.

"Hey girls, come on in"

The place hadn't changed much since I was last there. I traced my hands along the log walls and my footsteps creaked the wood floor.

"It's good to see you Mr. Solomon," Said Bex, giving him a hug.

"It's good to see you too," Then he looked over at me, "You too Cammie."

He sat down on the couch, "Ever since your generation left, Gallagher hasn't had girls as good as you."

"Oh I find that hard to believe," Commented Bex as she plopped down on a recliner chair, next to where I stood. "You have Ellie Sutton this year don't you? Liz tells me she's almost as smart as she is."

Mr. Solomon grinned, "_Almost." _Then he turned to me, "What about you Cammie? How have you been?"

"Well," I said, sitting on the couch opposite of his, "I've been better."

He nodded understandingly, "Has there been anymore news on Zach?"

I flinched, "No, but it's been two months. I'm sure he'll be back soon"

He gave me a sad smile, "I'm sure he will"

Then for the next few hours, we caught up on life, talked about our days at Gallagher Academy, and laughed at some old mission stories. Eventually, the rain outside stopped, but the clouds still loomed.

Mr. Solomon got up from his seat, "I'm going to make us some dinner, it'll only take twenty minutes.

"Sounds good" I said, getting up from the couch, "I think I'm going to go out to the pier. Call me when it's time to eat."

He nodded, then as I was leaving, I heard him say to Bex, "Did you ever read that book on old samurai maneuvers?"

Stepping out into the fresh air, I took a deep breath in. Slowly, I made my way to the pier, looking out into the lake. Small waves rippled the surface of the water. It made a calming sound that relaxed all the nerves in my body. I remember when I last stood on this pier. It was where Zach proposed on Mr. Solomon's Fourth of July party. Aunt Abby had helped him plan out the whole thing. In the middle of the party, he had taken my hand and led me down the pier. I could hear the music in the background, but on that night, all I payed attention to was him. All I saw was Zach, as he got down on one knee, and all I heard were his four words. Then the moment I said yes, fireworks lit the sky.

I smiled at the old memory. We were supposed to get married three months ago, but then Zach got called into the Director's office. We had to postpone the wedding until he came back. Now, I was starting to doubt he ever will. I stared at the sky one last time, willing the clouds to go away. I closed my eyes and wished for a sign. A sign that would prove that Zach would be okay, that he would come home, and we would get married. I asked for one final sign before I decided to stop searching for stars. I waited for a sign that never came.

I heard footsteps behind me and Bex broke my thoughts, "Hey Cam, food's ready."

I nodded, not turning around, "Okay." I said defeated. I turned around; ready to give into the fact that Zach may never come back. I took a step towards Bex, telling myself I could make it through, that I could be strong. I turned my back on my pleads for a sign, thinking it would never be answered. Then as if the heavens took mercy on me, I felt warmth hit my neck. I froze and my eyes widened as I glanced at Bex. Slowly, I turned around. The sun had broken through the clouds, rays hitting my skin.

"Bex, the sun's out," I said unbelievingly, then turned to give her a hug, "Maybe the stars will be out tonight."

She gave a laugh of joy, then shook her head at me, "Cammie, don't you get it?"

I looked at her confused.

She continued, "The sun _is _a star."

Her words cured my heart from whatever pain I had felt, and filled my body with a renewed sensation of hope. It gave me certainty that Zach was feeling the sun with me. I _knew _that Zach would come back to me. I didn't need to stare at the stars to get my answers. All I need was the hope of the sun.

**So there it is! I'm sorry I couldn't get it up last night! I didn't really know how to write it out, but when I woke up this morning I had the idea in my mind, and now it's finished! I want to thank everyone who reviewed for the past two chapters and please review for this one too! It would mean the world to me Thanks for reading!**

**-Christina**

**P.s. If anyone wants to pm me, I love talking to people! **


End file.
